leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pain Split (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as all the moves before this turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |na=no |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Pain Split (Japanese: いたみわけ Pain Split) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to , it was the signature move of . Effect Generation II Pain Split adds the current of the user and target Pokémon. It then divides this value by two and sets the HP of both Pokémon to the result (limited by each Pokémon's maximum HP). Pain Split has an accuracy of 100. Generation III onwards Pain Split now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . It will fail if the target is behind a . Pain Split can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Pain Split, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A move that adds the HPs of the user and the target, then divides the total between them.}} |Adds user & foe's HPs. Shares total.}} |Adds the user and foe's HP, then shares them equally.}} |The user adds its HP to the foe's HP, then equally shares the total HP.}} |Adds the user and target's HP, then shares it equally.}} |The user adds its HP to the foe's HP, then equally shares the combined HP with the foe.}} |The user adds its HP to the target's HP, then equally shares the combined HP with the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV (requires )|form=Spiky-eared}} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} In other games Description |Adds the HP of the user and the target, then shares it equally.}} |Adds the HP of the user and the target, then shares it equally between the two Pokémon.}} | }} |It adds the HP of you and the target, then shares it equally.}} |It adds together the HP of you and the target, which it then shares it equally between you.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=分擔痛楚 分享痛楚 |zh_cmn=分擔痛楚 / 分担痛楚 分享痛楚 |fr=Balance |de=Leidteiler |el=Κατανομή Οδύνης |it=Malcomune |ko=아픔나누기 Apeum Nanugi |pt_br=Mal Comum |sr=Podela bola |es=Divide Dolor |vi=Chia Cơn Đau }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that restore HP de:Leidteiler es:Divide dolor fr:Balance (capacité) it:Malcomune ja:いたみわけ zh:分担痛楚（招式）